


Wine Stained Lips

by FereldansFinest



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Modern AU, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldansFinest/pseuds/FereldansFinest
Summary: When he finally gathered up the courage to ask her to come over and have dinner with him, Cullen was sure his neighbor would say no. But when she said yes, kissed him, and came over for dinner and wine, he had probably been graced with more luck than he knew himself to have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written as a gift to my friend NylaLavellan quite some time ago. Thank you in advance for reading!

Her laugh was getting him more drunk than the wine is. Every time he joked, or fumbled trying to be suave, she would laugh, and he wouldn’t be able to help but stare. At what, he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t able to fixate on one part of her-- not when she looked as nice as she did tonight. He was sure he looked pretty much the same way she did, however. Her lips were stained a slight red from the wine he’d bought for them. She told him that she didn’t like wine all that much, so he got her the best one he could, and lo and behold, here she was, on the third glass (this was his fourth) and both of them were enjoying themselves over the dinner he’d prepared for them.

 

When they decided to forgo the rest of the food when they were done, they went out to his living room and laid down with each other, their glasses on the coffee table in front of them. Cullen turned a movie on for them, and for what felt like hours, they just relaxed, watching it in a comfortable silence. Eventually, Cullen hummed and took her hand, squeezing it softly. He’d just wanted to be sweet, but what he hadn’t expected out of this was that she would take his hand and set it on her chest. He went red, and took in a sharp breath. “Don’t worry. I’m not drunk, Cullen.” she laughed. “A few glasses of wine is just gonna make me a little brave.” 

 

He nodded and took a breath “I didn’t…”

“You’re okay, Cullen. I’m not asking you to do anything. You were fidgeting before you grabbed my hand, and I figured this might be a better alternative to you really, really wishing you could do this.” She looked up at him. 

 

He kissed her cheek “If you’re sure.”

 

“It’ll make the movie more fun, too.” She teased.

 

Cullen chuckled and nodded, moving his hand down to push her shirt up. Even as low as the light was, he definitely appreciated that she had worn a very, very sexy bra. He paused, and remembered something Isabela told him-- If a girl went on a date with him, and she wore sexy underwear, it was definitely not him that decided they were having sex that night. It was entirely her intention. “I have a few sets of panties and bras that I wear when I want to get the cock of my dreams.” she had told him. “Most girls do.” He went bright red remembering this. “Cute.” he told her. “But I need it off.” he was hardly sure how he managed that much. 

 

She dutifully reached behind herself and undid it, getting it off for him, and dropping it next to his couch. When she was bared to him, he carefully took her breasts in his hands, kneading experimentally. She laughed gently and closed her eyes, he was so cute. For a moment, she wondered if he had ever touched a girl before at all. Her skin was so soft, and he was in awe at how excited just this much was getting him. And with her resting against him like she was… That wasn’t great. 

 

When he got braver, and started toying with her nipples, she started to react. Her hips twitched just a little. Cullen tried his best to stay calm, teasing at her nipples for a few moments. It felt like so much longer because of the thrill it gave him to not only touch her, but make her feel good. 

 

It wasn’t long before his resolve snapped. He let go with one hand, going down to push her skirt up. Her panties matched her bra, and he was more than thrilled about it. She had come here, maybe with some hope to do something with him during or after their dinner date. He didn’t bother with removing them. He pushed them out of his way, and went to rub at her aching folds. She was so wet already, and the touch made her gasp, squeezing her eyes closed and grabbing at what she could. He massaged her slick, burning core for just a moment before he dragged his fingers up to rub her clit in small, slow circles.

 

The moan Nyla let out could have killed him. He ached for her, but this was just for her. At least this time. He kept at his teasing pace, rubbing her clit so slowly it started to drive her insane. She squirmed, trying to get more, but he’d only slow down to compensate. When he felt like she was desperate enough, he let two fingers plunge into her, and the warmth of her only invited him in. It was like her body was begging him to give her something more. 

 

Instead, he just hooked his fingers up, and started massaging her g spot right away. The new sound that tore itself from her throat almost broke him entirely, almost made him flip them over, and have his way with her-- but no, not this time, not just yet. He just wanted to make her cum, wanted to make her happy. He pressed just a little more into it with every pass now, and she was starting to pitch under him, her hips jerking and bucking into his hand. Her back was arched, and the view it gave of her breasts was gorgeous to Cullen. Nipples hard, body taut and perfect all for him. 

 

When he knew she needed more, he stopped with his tantalizing massage, and instead started to take his fingers away. She desperately tried to keep them inside, and she gasped sharply in pleasure when he quickly pushed them back into her. He saw her eyes cross and close tightly. He worked into a good pace, finger fucking her deep and fast. The sounds constantly pouring out of her were nearly enough to make Cullen finish, himself. When her pitch started getting higher and higher, Cullen only worked harder, adding more force and speed, until her body was rocking with every movement of his hand. Her back bowed so deeply when she was cumming that she nearly sat up. She moaned so loudly he could almost call it a scream. 

 

When it was done and he took his fingers out of her, she turned to look at him, and the fire that burned in her eyes dried out his mouth. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
